


Terror At Camp Crusable

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Marine Corps, Murder Mystery, Navy, Serial Killers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodies with missing eyes have been turning up all over Washington DC and the inhabitants are scared. Ten murders in ten weeks, all committed with a sword, and still nobody has a clue who the stingy killer is.<br/>NCIS Special Agent Ziva David is a Mosad Agent with a fondness for star gazing. She doesn't know it yet but she is the only one who can stop the rude killer.</p><p>When her lover, Abby Sciuto, is kidnapped, NCIS Special Agent David finds herself thrown into the centre of the investigation. His only clue is a ripped map.<br/>She enlists the help of  her fellow NCIS Agents Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. </p><p>Can Gibbs help and the others help Ziva find the answers before the killer and his deadly sword strike again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Terror At Camp Crucible**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

 _Bodies with missing eyes have been turning up all over Washington DC and the inhabitants are scared. Ten murders in ten weeks, all committed with a sword, and still nobody has a clue who the killer is._  
_NCIS Special Agent Ziva David is a Mossad Agent with a fondness for star gazing. She doesn't know it yet but she is the only one who can stop the rude killer._

_When her lover, Abby Sciuto, is kidnapped, NCIS Special Agent David finds herself thrown into the center of the investigation. Her only clue is a bloody map._

_She enlists the help of  her fellow NCIS Agents Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs to help find & save Abby._

_Can Gibbs help and the others help Ziva find the answers before the killer and her deadly sword strike again?_

**Chapter 1: The Windows To The Soul**

**(Ext.) Washington D.C.**

**(Int.) Camp Crucible**

**20:00 Hours**

US Marine Staff Sergeant Kimberley Conrad is returning from a bad date with her boy friend John Wilson, now all she wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. Kimberly notices that the door to her and her roommate Caroline Lawrence, also a Marine Staff Sergeant was unlocked and opened.

"Caroline? Are you in here?" Kimberly said, pushing the door open slightly and going inside.

There was no answer, Kimberly's internal alarms were going full blast, putting her purse down on the end table near the door Kimberly opened the drawer and pulled out her Beretta 92F and the full clip that she always kept with the weapon, after loading the Beretta Kimberly quietly made her way to Caroline's bedroom.

Slowly, Kimberly edged Caroline's door open.

The room was shrouded in complete darkness, Kimberly muzzle-swept the room slowly, after finding no one in the room Kimberly reached for the light switch and flipped it on.

The scene Kimberly saw when the lights came on was one of pure horror, her friend and roommate Caroline Lawrence was lying naked on her bed covered in blood, Kimberly gasped and covered her mouth.

"Caroline." Kimberly whispered as she lowered her gun and walked over to her dead friend, Kimberly examined Caroline's body closely, Caroline suffered a massive stab wound to her abdomen, which Kimberly figured was Caroline's cause of death, but then she saw that both of Caroline's eyes were missing.

"Oh my God."

**( _Int_.) NCIS Headquarters**

NCIS Special Agent Ziva David is sitting at her desk looking over the ten murder victims, six Marines and four Navy Officers that have been murdered in the last ten weeks, all with their eyes cut out and stab wounds to the chest.

Ziva rubs the back of her head as she continued reading the files.

"You OK, Ziva?" Abby Sciuto said from behind Ziva's seat, the Mosad Agent smiled before she turned around in her chair and looked at Abby.

"I am all right now that you are here, Abby." Ziva said sincerely before smiling at Abby.

"Ziva, these cases have really taken a lot out of you, how about you come over to my place tonight and I'll make you a great dinner?" Abby asked as Gibbs, Tony, and McGee entered th bullpen.

"Grab your gear, dead Marine Staff Sergeant." Gibbs said.

"Where?" Ziva asked.

"DC, Agent David." Tony said with his usual flare for the dramatic, Ziva looks at Abby as she pulls her gun and credentials from her desk drawer, her eyes saying what her mouth cannot: _I'm sorry, please forgive me._

**(Int.) Apartment of Caroline Lawrence & Kimberley Conrad**

**20:16 Hours**

Ziva and the other NCIS Agents arrived, at the scene. Ziva went to photograph the victim's body while Tony, McGee, and Gibbs talked to Nina's neighbors.

Once they were finished at the scene the team returned to NCIS Headquarters, Ziva gave her photos to Ducky, then she went to see Abby in her lab. The Goth woman stood up from her chair and opened her arms to Ziva, who smiles and happily steps into Abby's tender, loving embrace.

"Bad?" Abby asked as Ziva rests her head on the taller woman's shoulder and breathed in the scent of Abby's lilac shampoo.

"Very bad, Abby." Ziva whispered gently. Abby knew how hard these murders were on the entire team, but Ziva seemed to be taking them the hardest.

"Shh...don't worry Ziva, I'll take care of you." Abby whispered.

Just then Gibbs entered the lab, prompting Ziva to quickly back away from Abby.

"What do you have for me, Abs?" Gibbs asked as he set the Big Gulp of coffee on the counter closest to Abby.

"I've been running tests on these swords to try and narrow down a specific type of blade or maybe a similar consistency in the blade's construction." the Forensic Scientist explained.

"And?" Gibbs inquired.

"I can't find anything that matches this blade's makeup in the US, Gibbs." Abby.

"You may have better luck in Japan, Abby." Ziva said.

"What?" Abby said.

"Abby, Japanese culture gave us the ninja and they fashioned many different types of swords. The most common of which was the  Ninjatō or ninjaken, or as it is known here, the short sword."

"Of course, wow. Thank you Ziva, now all I have to do is cross-reference Ninjaken with Japanese swordsmiths in the DC area." Abby said, now giddy with excitement. 

"And the winner is...Augmented Cybermantics." Abby says.

"Do they special order?" Gibbs asked. Abby nods as she continues to type.

"A special order costs five thousand dollars and takes an entire week to complete."

"Have there been any recent special orders made, Abby?" Ziva asked.

"You bet, my Mossad Goddess, one order was made...eleven weeks ago to - Regina Hu, she's a-."

"Marine Weapons Expert, a Sergeant under Caroline Lawrence's command." Ziva said.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ziva, Gibbs, Tony, and McGee are pulling up to Regina Hu's apartment.

"Ziva, you cover the back." Gibbs said.

"McGee, DiNozzo, the perimeter." Gibbs told the other two agents."

"On it Boss." Tim said, Ziva nods, and Tony just follows McGee.

"Hey Probie, you ever see Enter The Ninja or how about American Ninja?" Tony asked as he and McGee took up their positions.

"Yes, and they were both terrible Tony, completely unbelievable." McGee said.

"I thought that was the point of a ninja movie, McGeeks." Tony said with a chuckle.

"Whatever Tony, let's just-." McGee said, but was cut off by the sound of gunfire close by.

Tony and McGee looked at each other, both men all business now.

"Ziva." McGee said.

"Damn it." Tony hissed as he and McGee left their positions to help Ziva.

Regina Hu stood over the fallen Ziva David, who is lying on her back pointing her gun up at the Marine.

"You disappoint me, Agent David." Regina said coolly.

"Why...is that, Sergeant?" Ziva replied through clenched teeth.

"I thought you Mossad Agents were supposed to be the best."

"This is true, Sergeant, but...I am no longer Mossad." Ziva said proudly.

"She's NCIS, just like us." Gibbs said from behind Regina, she reached for the hilt of her sword, but froze when she heard the click of Gibb's gun.

Regina smiled and dropped her hand, McGee approached Regina to put handcuffs on her. Suddenly Regina elbowed Timothy in the face knocking him down, before taking off.

Tony ran to McGee's side while Gibbs checked Ziva's wound.

"Shoulder stab wound, it's pretty serious." Gibbs said.

"Don't remind me." Ziva grunted as Tony and McGee arrived to help her.

"Oh boy, Abby's not going to be happy about this." McGee said.

"Yeah, Abby is going to have kittens when she finds out." Tony said as Gibbs dialed Director Shepard's number.

NCIS Director Jenny Shepard is leaving MTAC after a briefing with the top Marine Corps and Navy Officers, having assured them that NCIS is working around the clock to catch this merciless killer. As Jenny reached Agent Michelle Lee opened the door and hands Jenny her phone.

"Agent Gibbs, he says that Agent Ziva David has been injured." the Asian woman said, Jenny felt the blood drain from her face when she heard her girlfriend's words.

"H-how bad is Ziva injured?" Jenny inquired.

"Major shoulder injury." Michelle said.

"Did Gibbs say anything about the suspect?" Jenny asked.

"No Ma'am." Michelle answered.

"All right, there's nothing that I can do here." Jenny said before smirking wickedly at Michelle.

"I'm a little stressed from my meeting Michelle, do you think that you can help me with that?"

"I think so Madame Director, follow me to your office."

  


End file.
